


Caught Purple Handed

by MarquessBrie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Dream Demon, F/M, Multiple Penetration, No Aftercare, Slime, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquessBrie/pseuds/MarquessBrie
Summary: Black Hat's private quarters were off limits.It was as simple as that. Trespassing in his suite, let alone his bedroom, was as risky as walking into a lion’s den with nothing but steak sauce to defend yourself with. It simply wasn't done.(A fic trade with noahofbond18, centering on their original character, Purple Hat.)





	Caught Purple Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noahofbond18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahofbond18/gifts).



Black Hat's private quarters were off limits.

It was as simple as that. Trespassing in his suite, let alone his bedroom, was as risky as walking into a lion’s den with nothing but steak sauce to defend yourself with. It simply wasn't done.

Purple was new. She was also young and bad at gauging risk. Normally this would be excuse enough to kill her, however given that she was a young eldritch abomination, Black Hat had deigned to give her more leeway than he would to his mortal henchmen. He saw potential in her, he'd said.

She, apparently, was determined to prove him wrong.

The young eldritch crept into the room carefully, quietly slipping around the traps she could and disarming the ones she couldn't. It was an ordeal, but she couldn't deny the lure of the horrific nightmares residing in her boss's head. 

She didn't need to physically touch him to siphon off the dreams, but the process might be a bit jarring to say the least. She sniffed, drooling ever so slightly at the scent of nightmares before beginning to draw it out.

It was a stubborn figment, so as soon as she was able, she wrapped both hands around it and began slowly, carefully applying more pressure, pulling it from her boss, who was drooling contentedly into his pillow. Seems like he preferred his dreams horrific. The more she drew out, the less soundly he slept until at last she fell backward, triumphantly clutching her prize.

That being said, her boss seemed to be rousing from his sleep. She quickly stuffed the delicious nightmare into her mouth and swallowed it down as she bolted for the door. So sad she wouldn't be able to enjoy it properly, but she had a feeling being caught with the evidence of her transgression would be more damning. 

The lock clicked as she reached the door and she thumped into it. Panic began rising in her as she tried to dissolve herself into mist to slide under it…

“Purple.”

Her name froze her in her tracks. It wasn't quite a question, though there was some confusion evident in her employer's voice. She turned to see him examining his surroundings idly. “Purple Hat. What, exactly, brings you to my quarters, child?” He asked, eye suddenly locking onto her. 

Her terror at being caught fought with her pride. She was NOT a child! She was a full century old and an adult by any standard! 

So if she were an adult, why shouldn't she act like one? “I-i… uh…” She swallowed thickly and gathered up what courage she could muster. “I wanted to… to ask if you wanted to have sex…” she admitted. It wasn't an outright lie, at least. She did find him to be a very attractive eldritch abomination, and his despicable charm was part of the reason she applied to work here in the first place.

Black Hat looked her over with no small amount of suspicion. However, instead of proceeding to murder her, he simply bobbed his eyebrows and pushed aside his sheets before crooking a finger at her.

She approached hesitantly eyes roaming over his body. Did he sleep in the nude? 

Pale green tentacles had begin to slip out from a slit in his crotch, waving in front of her, drawing her gaze. It was… hypnotic. She didn't notice the cruel grin that split his face as she knelt before him. She wasn't aware that her lips had parted, that her hands were at his thighs that his hand was in her hair.

“They're not going to suck themselves,” he informed her. Her gaze snapped to his face, eyes widening and face heating before she licked her lips and nuzzled the squirming appendages. His tentacles left trails of pale green slime, not unlike the drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth. 

She opened her mouth and slid her tongue out to catch one, flinching at the acidic taste. She was suddenly very aware of who and where she was. A henchwoman, kneeling before the most powerful villain in history in his bedroom after almost being caught eating his dream… She forced herself to suck and caress at the tendril in her mouth, though the taste was atrocious.

It grew on her, tough. The taste. She felt his fingers sharpening into claws on the back of her head, and she kept sucking, slurping, lapping, more and more eagerly at this tentacle. Another made its way into her mouth, filling it so much that it was somewhat difficult to breathe through conventional means. 

Two more tentacles caressed her chin, and she panted and moaned at their ministrations. The appendages elongated and slid down her neck, under her shirt to rub at her breasts, and she bucked and squirmed at the attention. They kept going, down her sides, around and under her skirt and underwear to cup at her ass, and then doubling back under her to tease at her entrance. 

She yelped a bit into the tentacles filling her mouth at the sudden caress at her nether. Her lips had swollen, and she was so wet from even this much attention, but it was still startling. 

He was both panting and grinning at her as she looked up at him, mixed lust and alarm apparent on her features before he drove home, burying both tentacles in her core, piercing her from both ends at once. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she screamed in mixed pleasure and pain as he began fucking her properly.

One tentacle in her core looped itself to rub at her g-spot as the tip slid out to play with her clit. The other pressed and squirmed against her cervix, and she screamed and moaned with the stimulation.

Black Hat had thrown his head back, enjoying the sensation of a soft, more or less willing eldritch horror around his tentacles, enjoying how her body sucked and clenched at him as he drew her closer to climax. He slipped into her womb and down her throat, fucking her mercilessly, chasing his own orgasm. 

She choked a bit before his squirming mercifully provided an opening, allowing her to exhale stale breath and sucking in a new… But the opening collapsed, and her lungs burned for oxygen. He kept fucking her, driving her on pounding at her g-spot, writhing over her clit thrusting again and again into her cervix and throat. It was so much, it was too much, and as she began to get dizzy, her body finally clenched, arched, came around him.

It was just enough to push him over the edge as well, keening as more of that viscous, pale green fluid pumped into her filling her up with no signs of stopping. He just kept thrusting, inching deeper as he came, riding her through her own extended orgasm, and drenching her clit in the process. 

Eventually it ended, though. Black Hat took a moment to compose himself before snapping the appendages back into his body, startling his henchwoman yet again, and leaving her… not empty, per se, but without his touch. 

“There. Are you satisfied, whelp?” He growled, having expended whatever indulgence he might give this day. 

Purple was still a little dazed, but she knew a dismissal when she heard one and scrambled to her feet in her green-sodden clothing, fleeing the room.

She was not entirely sure she shouldn't try something like that again.


End file.
